Junssidor
Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. 1 - Namyknof If you want a souvenir from the beach, be creative, and try to bring back something other than a shell - like a Fin, for example! Its unrivaled order will definitely remind you of holiday by the sea! Bring 2 Fins to the Temple of Scriptures 2 - Elgero We're going to collect as many Tatters as possible today. We'll patch them up and make clothes with them, and then give the clothes to Mother Theeripsa so she can distribute them to the poor and needy! Bring 2 Tatters to the Temple of Scriptures 3 - Junssidor Somewhere in these lands is a Unique Ring with the power to sow discord among the populace, so we'd like you to find it and offer it at the Almanax Altar! Bring 1 Unique Ring to the Temple of Scriptures 4 - Martero You can make yourself useful today by generously offering some Iron Ore at the Altar so that we can mint a few kamas. Bring 1 Iron Ore to the Temple of Scriptures 5 - Aris Be careful when you're eatining breakfast today... I know they say that Toad Slobber is the key to smooth skin and shiny hair, but if you have more than a spoonful of it, there'll be nothing left of you but grease and warts! Bring 2 Toad Slobber to the Temple of Scriptures 6 - Mendelia Feca babies learn to count using Gobball Totems. You should do the same, unless you're a Iop, in which case, well, there's no hope for you... Bring 1 Gobball Totem to the Temple of Scriptures 7 - Halden If you're frustrated that you aren't a Bow Meow, or even a crobak, capable of hanging onto anything thanks to those Claws, why don't you make make some for yourself? Bring 1 Claw to the Temple of Scriptures 8 - Tigibon If you've go five minutes to kill, why don't you strap a pair of Strich Legs to your legs and see what happens? Try it, it's actually funnier than it sounds. Bring 2 Strich Legs to the Temple of Scriptures 9 - Verol Oh what a beautiful mooooring! the sights, the smells, the fresh breeze...! The hills are ALIVE! Today is the the day for collecting Essence of Orchid! Bring 1 Essence of Orchid to the Temple of Scriptures 10 - Jibejan A cross-country run is scheduled to take place today, and you know what they say: "Slow and steady wins the race." An Initiative boost also helps, so a pair of Tofu Boots should come in handy. Bring 1 Tofu Boots to the Temple of Scriptures 11 - Teluomaj A Resources Display Window is essential for any self-respecting collector of junk. Bring 1 Resources Display Window to the Temple of Scriptures 12 - Aazimar Amateur architect? Why not start by crafting a Small Bracket? Those things always come in handy when you're building. Bring 1 Small Bracket to the Temple of Scriptures 13 - Blou If you want to get all hot and sticky today, then we suggest you retrieve a Moist Larval Breastplate from a Larva. Bring 1 Moist Larval Breastplate to the Temple of Scriptures 14 - Yaka Show that you're not above servility by bringing a Rillidge sack to today's Meridia. Bring 1 Rillidge to the Temple of Scriptures 15 - Bek Our sovereign, Valery Hanna, has decided to dye her hair red. Help her by retrieving some Rered from our delightful friends the Googoos. Bring 2 Rered to the Temple of Scriptures 16 - ??? Was bugged 17 - Seyroth It will require an incredible amount of Dark Roots to replant all the old trees, so could you help by offering some at the Almanax Altar? Bring 2 Dark Roots to the Temple of Scriptures 18 - Redfis The books on out shelves are way too clean. What happened to the old dusty books of yore? If we sprinkled a bit of Dust on them, we'd all feel a little more knowledgeable. Bring 2 Dust to the Temple of Scriptures 19 - Lim Ah, there's nothing finer than a swig of Fruity Bile to get your juices flowing...if you're a Blibli! Bring 1? Fruity Bile to the Temple of Scriptures 20 - Grut Search the fields with a fine-toothed comb and retrive a least one Golden Wheat Grain. Bring 1 Golden Wheat Grain to the Temple of Scriptures 21 - Atsu Before discovering the melodic qualities of the guitar, Larsenus Wallace use to play monotonous power chords on his Nickelbow. The noise was...explosive, to say the least Bring 1 Nickelbow to the Temple of Scriptures 22 - Gnat If the grunting of Bliblis and the squawking of the Tofus is starting to give you a migraine, then slap an Aged Shell on your ear and enjoy the soothing sound of the ocean instead. Bring 2 Aged Shells to the Temple of Scriptures 23 - Hellmut If you look in the mirror and cry today, just pull on a Caghoule and hide your worries away! Bring 1 Caghoule to the Temple of Scriptures 24 - Azrou The thighs of Oafish Toad are covered in disgusting blisters. Go check for yourslef if you don't believe me. Bring ? ??? to the Temple of Scriptures 25 - Oopah Why don't you relieve a few Stalagmotes of their Stalagmites - they might grow tall enough to reach the peak of Mount Zint. Bring 2 Stalagmites to the Temple of Scriptures 26 - Bouliks Enjoy a moment of serenity by finding by finding a Cherry Tree and resting your weary head against it. Bring 5 Cherry Tree Wood to the Temple of Scriptures 27 - Ansoh That fat Iop Haydun Apu paid us a visit, and now we urgently need a Sucker. I'll spare you the details but basically our Snout Soup didn't agree with him at all... Bring 2 Suckers to the Temple of Scriptures 28 - Ikoan Apparently there's a Cursed Chest hiding in the Dark Hurl Dungeon. We'd like to go and see but we need a Cursed Key. Bring 1 Cursed Key to the Temple of Scriptures 29 - Poch An old wives' tale says that when a child loses a milk tooth, a Moumouse comes to collect it from underneath their pillow while they sleep. The truth is less endearing - it's actually a Sharkie that comes, and it uses the tooth as a weapon Bring 2 Shark Teeth to the Temple of Scriptures 30 - Lamarilu Nothing beats a Shepherd's Staff for ensuring your Gobballs are at your back and call. You can also try it on children, but I'm not sure it will work... Bring 1 Shepherd's Staff to the Temple of Scriptures Relevant Pages *Almanax Quests *Temple of Scriptures *Almanax Machine Category:Almamax Quests